Triad
by Nikolaos
Summary: An old enemy brings a new threat down on the Earth. Can the Turtles stop the attack, more importantly can they save themselves?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first multi-chaptered storey. The idea has been sitting on my PC for a while now and I thought it was about time I shared it. Hope you all enjoy it and I'll try to update regularly (shifts allowing).

-TMNT-

I was breathing hard as I kicked the last Foot soldier down. He didn't get up. I looked at the circle of bodies surrounding me. None of them would be getting up. There was once a time when this might have bothered me. Now? Now it only bothered me that it didn't bother me. Much.

"Raph, you're bleeding." Said Donny from behind me.

"You too." I said as I turned to face him. He had a cut that looked like it came from a katana going across his right upper arm. Donny shrugged as he kept his eyes on me. "Does there seem to be more than usual?" I asked as I looked across the roof top. Bodies everywhere.

"There does seem to be an increase." He agreed as he looked around. Excellent, Karai must be bored. Again.

"We need to go." Said Leo coming up to us, Mikey just behind him. They had their own share of injuries. Leo scowled at me, before shaking his head. He didn't say anything though I knew he wanted to. Points for him. So, I had a few more open wounds than the others. Nothing major, but getting up close and personal with katana's can have its downside.

Leo started walking towards the fire-escape, Donny and Mike right behind him. I sheathed my bloody sais and followed after my brothers. Or I would have done if Leo didn't suddenly go rigid, before collapsing to the ground. I rushed towards him, dropping my weapons before catching him and his head hit the concrete. Was he hurt more than I could see?

"What's wrong with him?" asked Mikey.

I didn't get a chance to answer, the next moment; both Mikey and Donny were collapsing to the ground. I scanned the rooftop, had we missed someone? Nothing.

An arrow hit the ground by my foot, a piece of rolled up paper attached to it. I looked in the direction it had come from, but nothing. I couldn't even sense anything. Putting Leo on the ground I picked the arrow up. Sliding the paper off I unrolled it and read what it said.

_The Shredder is planning on bringing the Triad together. _

_You must stop him. The fate of the world is at stake._

I re-read the note several times, who had sent it? Who was the Triad? So many questions and so few answers. Zero in fact. Rolling the note back up I stuffed it in my belt and went to check on my brothers. I didn't much care about the world right now.

I found a small dart embedded in each of their necks. They had been drugged. Whatever drug it was it was the most fast acting I'd ever seen, and I'd seen a lot of drugs. I looked around the roof, the few Foot that were going to get up were starting to stir. Looking at the sky I knew it would be dawn soon. This was not a good situation, I had three unconscious brothers and I was surrounded by the enemy.

I couldn't call Casey, he and April were out of town right now. I couldn't even call Splinter, he was getting to old. He probably wouldn't here the phone anyway.

My only option was to move them, there was no way I could go round two with the Foot on my own and keep them all safe. However I would only be able to move them one at a time, and I was going to have to do it quickly.

Picking up Mikey I made my way to the ground. Hiding him between two dumpsters I went back for Donny then Leo. Cursing at the wound in my side that was being constantly pulled. When all three were on the ground and still no sign of them waking up, I looked for the nearest manhole. Thanking whichever deity cared to listen that there was one in this alley. Taking my brothers down individually again it was slow work and I'd have to have a word with Mike about the amount of pizza's he was scoffing. With the cover back in place, the best I could do now was wait. I was just thankful this was a dry tunnel.

-TMNT-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Two chapters in one day, Wow, aren't I good. I was on a roll. I flip between viewpoints in this chapter. Hope it's not too confusing. If it is let me know. Enjoy.

-TMNT—

Raphael was dozing when he heard the first stirrings of one of his brothers waking up. Opening his eyes he saw Leo blinking up at him.

"About time." He grumbled.

"What happened?" Leo groaned.

"You got tranqued."

Leo pushed himself up so he was sitting, gripping his head "That why my head hurts?"

"Yeh." Smirked Raph closing his eyes again.

"You alright?"

"You're the one that got shot and you're asking me if I'm alright? Jeeze Leo, you need to sort out your priorities."

"My priorities are fine."

"And I'm fine. Don and Mike too."

"What?" Leo turned round to see his younger brothers still out cold. How could he have not asked about them sooner? Damn, his head was fuzzy.

"Chill Leo, their fine. Just sit still and wait."

"When did you start giving orders?"

"Three hours ago. It was great, no one argued."

Leo huffed at his brother's comment, but he turned back round to face Raphael, and did as he was told. They didn't speak, just waited for their younger brothers to wake up.

Mikey woke next, complaining. "Anyone get the licence plate of the thing that hit us?"

"Get a new line numb nuts." Raphael groaned. If he heard that saying one more time he was going to knock his brother into next week.

Donny woke up shortly after, he didn't say anything, only sat up and looked at his brothers.

"Excellent. Let's go." Said Raphael standing up. He tried to hide the wince as pain from the wound in his side pulled.

"Raph?" asked a worried Leo. He had assumed by Raphael's earlier comment that they'd been knocked out about three hours ago. That was a long time to be sitting around with an open wound. He ignored the fact that he had his own. Raph just always had more. He understood that his weapons had the shortest reach, so naturally his brother would be closer to the opponent. But did he really have to get so many?

"It's nothing, now let's go." Raphael growled as he started walking without a backwards glance. His brothers could catch up if they wanted to.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" asked Donny looking at Leo and Mike in confusion.

Both of them shrugged before following after Raphael. Donny couldn't believe it. He wakes up in a sewer tunnel and no one will give him an explanation. He couldn't even remember what they were doing before he fell asleep. But his arm sure hurt. Knowing he wouldn't get any answers standing around on his own he followed his brother's home.

-TMNT-

Leo found Raph in the bathroom; he already had part of their first aid kit out. "Need a hand?"

"I'm fine."

"You keep saying that, and yet I just don't believe you."

"You never believe me." Grunted Raph as he poured the disinfection on his side. Leo sighed, this was an old argument. He admitted that when they were teenagers he was hard on all his brothers, but especially Raphael. With his temper so high strung it was easy for him to jump to conclusions. He did hope now that they had moved past all that. Obviously not. Guess he'd have to make himself clear.

"I believe that you kept us safe. I believe that you managed to get all three of us underground." He said watching his brother carefully "I also believe that you've been sitting in a cold sewer for four hours with open wounds. Now you let me help or I'll just hand you your ass as I kick it to the floor." He couldn't quite help the small smirk that played on his lips.

Raphael stopped and looked at his older brother, sighing he put the bottle down and sat on the bath side. There was no point in arguing, he'd learnt that lesson a long time ago, even if he did have his moments of forgetfulness.

"That's better." Said Leo as he walked into the bathroom crouching down in front of Raph to get a better look at the wound. "Nothing he says. Your version of nothing must be different than the rest of us." Raphael didn't have a chance to answer as Leo started cleaning the wound. Gritting his teeth he was determined to not cry out. "So did you get the guy that drugged us?"

"No." Growled Raph.

"No?"

"I didn't see anyone. Couldn't even sense anyone." The frustration showing in his voice.

"So why didn't they get you?" asked Leo. That had been bothering him since he had woken up in the tunnel.

"Because your body makes a damn good shield." He spat as he gritted his teeth against the pain. Leo better be finished soon or he was gonna punch him! "I don't know, but whoever it was sent a note." he pointed to the note that was still rolled up and laying on the shelf.

"A note?" said Leo as he taped a bandage to Raphael's side.

"Yeah, Mikey might call it air mail." Smirked Raphael as Leo started on the cuts on his arms.

"You have been awake too long if you're quoting Mike."

"Tell me about it."

"You're done." Said Leo cleaning the kit away, "Now go get some sleep."

"That an order?"

"More like a friendly request." Smiled Leo picking up the note and heading to the door.

"You too."

"As soon as I've spoken to Splinter." Leo left Raphael in the bathroom. Sighing, Raph got up and headed for his own room, passing Mikey's on the way, who was already asleep. Snoring. Closing the door he continued to his own room. Dropping his sais on his desk, his mask on the floor he pulled himself up into his hammock. He was asleep in seconds.

-TMNT-

Leo had read the note but it made no sense. The Shredder was stuck on some ice asteroid, had been for almost a decade. There was no possible way he was getting off that rock. Especially since the Utroms were guarding him. Of course, the Utroms had lost him once. They wouldn't make the same mistake twice, would they?

And who was the Triad? Or was it three people?

And who sent the note? Way too many questions, and those were the only ones he could think of after being awake for almost twenty-four hours. Who knew how many more they could add to that with some sleep and a discussion with his brothers. Why couldn't things be simple anymore? Dirt bag steals stuff, good turtles kick ass/uphold justice.

Knocking on Splinter's door he waited for a response. Fingers crossed that he would be up already.

"Enter, my son."

Leo entered closing the door behind him. The room was dark, only two candles lit. He noticed that others were littering the room, no more than stubs. He sighed inwardly, just one more sign that their farther was getting old.

"Leonardo, what troubles you?"

"We were attacked by the Foot tonight." He answered as he knelt in front of his sensei. The cut on his leg twinging slightly as he put pressure on it. "We were sent a message." He handed the scroll over. Splinter read through it, rolling it back up and placing it on the ground between them. "Do you know who the Triad are?"

"No, my son. But I will meditate on this topic." Leo wanted to smile, at least something's didn't change. Knowing this was the end of their conversation he stood up and left the room. One last check on his brothers and he too could go to bed.

-TMNT-


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you to those who have reviewed. It means a lot. I know this chapter is short, but it felt right. Enjoy!

-TMNT—

Mikey walked into their kitchen area of the lair to find his oldest brother leaning over the table his head in his arms. He wanted to laugh at the sight. A simple dart could take down their fearless leader. It didn't matter how much he trained or meditated. It was a simple fact that Leo's body couldn't handle the drugs. Well, more like his head. He looked like he did the morning after their 21st birthday.

"Don't say it." Mumbled Leo into the table.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Smirked Mike.

"Don't think it."

He couldn't help it, he laughed. Leo groaned into his arms. Why did this always happen? He got tranqued and was left with the worst headache in the history of headaches. His brothers? Nothing. They woke up and carried on as nothing happened. Sure he could put it off for a couple of hours. But there came a point when he had to give in and find some alternative cure than ignoring it.

"Hey bro, it's karma for all the colds you never got." Laughed Mikey as he got the cereal out of the cupboard. His brother the super-turtle. Of course if you were a bug, would you attack Leo? "You taken anything yet?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for it to kick in." Leo mumbled.

"You know if you took something earlier and not as a last resort it wouldn't be so bad." Said Donny coming over to them and flicking the switch on the coffee maker.

"What and ruin his perfect zen persona?" grinned Mikey as he dug into his overflowing bowl.

"I'm not perfect." Mumbled Leo.

"Course you're not." Smirked Donny, "Then you'd have no reason to practise every waking moment of the day."

"Yeah, then you might have to think of getting a hobby or something."

The two youngest brothers erupted into a fit of giggles at the expense of their brother. Only increasing when they heard Leo groan loudly.

"Chin up bro, it'll wear off."

"In a couple of hours or so."

"I'm seriously considering killing the both of you right now. Consequences be damned." Groaned Leo lifting his head to stare at his brothers. Of course it didn't hold its usual weight, when his left eye kept twitching. Which naturally set the two of them off laughing again. Laying his head back down, he wondered what he had done to deserve this punishment?

"Come on Mike, let's leave our fragile leader time to recuperate."

Leo looked up at Don as he was leaving, "Can you do a search thing on that note?" He had told his brother all he knew and his thoughts when he had woken up. He hoped Donny would be able to get some more information from his computers. Right now anything would do.

-TMNT—

Donny screwed his eyes up as the light from his monitor made his vision fuzzy. What was he thinking doing an internet search on such a wide spread topic? It was madness. 9,040,000 results. Everything from the definition, to security firms, and animation groups. Even when combined with Japan or Shredder it still gave out 2,000,000 results. Sure there was your general human triads, mainly in China. But that didn't sound very end of the world-like.

"Your frowning." Said Raph from the doorway. Donny looked up to see his brother leaning against the doorframe.

"This search is ridiculous. I should have known it when Leo asked me to conduct it."

"Yeah, well Leo ain't exactly technology savvy."

Donny huffed at his brother's response. That was the understatement of the year. Leo could barely turn the computer on without it crashing on him. Of course having Raph this close to his equipment wasn't a comfort either. Raph was good with an engine, but his skills stopped there. Mikey though, he was good help when need be. Maybe it was the amount of computer games he played?

"So any theories?"

"Yeah, Karai is nuts and this is another one of her twisted games." Donny leaned back in his chair, stretching out his muscles.

"Ok, so we need to find out if this 'threat' is bogus or not?"

Donny looked at his brother in surprise, "When did you get so smart?"

"I've always been smart. I'm just always in your shadow." Raph smiled affectionately as Donny blushed. He never understood why Don could be so embarrassed by the fact that he was so much smarter than the rest of them. It was a gift. One that they relied on a regular basis.

"Right," Donny turned back to his computer bringing up another document. "What we need then is to find out what's going on in Foot HQ."

"You can hack their systems?" Raph walked further into the room to stand behind his brother and watch the screen.

"Probably not Karai's personal files. But their legitimate businesses and their shell companies? Sure." Donny shrugged like it was no big deal. Raphael guessed it wasn't when you were able to hack into the EPF.

"This will take how long?"

"Come back in a couple of hours. I'll have all the information we need."

Raphael walked out the room without another word. Donny was in his zone, so focused on his computer that the lair could explode around him and he wouldn't notice.

-TMNT—


	4. Chapter 4

"The beast of the lair emerges. EEK! He has a file folder. We're all going to die!" screamed Mikey in mock hysterics, falling over the edge of the sofa.

Donny only rolled his eyes at his youngest brother. He hadn't been gone that long. Ok, yes it was an hour longer than he had told Raph. But there was a lot of data. He had to organise it so his brothers could understand it. Not that he was accusing them of being stupid.

"Can it dufus." Growled Raph from where he sat. "You got something?"

"Have I ever. Where's Leo?"

"With Splinter. He'll be out in a bit. Go eat something. Save Leo the lecture."

Donny just nodded and walked to the kitchen, taking his file with him. Mikey bounced back up to his feet. Looking at his older brother. When did his sentences get so short?

"You're staring."

"Yup."

A growl was the only response Mikey got after that. He'd learnt a long time ago that these were the times you backed away slowly before running to the hills. Of course one had to pay attention to the lesson to actually learn it. Huh, was that a Splinter saying? Was he quoting Splinter?

He was brought out of his thoughts by Leo slouching onto the sofa next to him. He looked tired. Silly really considering he'd spent most of the afternoon passed out at the kitchen table.

"Anything?" asked Raph hopefully.

"No. But he tells us to be cautious." Leo screwed up his face in confusion, "And something about a tiger."

"A tiger?"

Leo shrugged, "I started making for the exit when he started going on about guardians of old and the sister that never sleeps."

Raph only stared at Leo, was he serious? Surely Master Splinter wasn't that far gone? Of course he'd never spoke in riddles before. Metaphors sure. But this was all out crazy.

"Did Donny find anything?" Leo asked before Raph could question him anymore about Splinter's 'well being'.

"I sure did." Said Donny coming towards them. The file folder in one hand and a half eaten sandwich in the other. "You would not believe the amount of businesses Karai owns. Legitimate and illegitimate. Did you know she owns like almost half of New York?"

"Fascinating. But how does that help us?"

"Patience, oh brother of mine." Smiled Donny as he sat in the empty arm chair opposite his brothers. He put the folder down, opening it up and spreading the papers out.

"Please tell me you're going to give us the reader's digest version?" asked Mikey hopefully staring down at all the pages. He did not relish the idea of going through all this.

Donny grinned at his brother's response. "Looking through this I tried to find any inconsistencies. Increase in collections, security, transfers. Things like that."

Leo leaned forward picking up a page that related to a shipping company. "Did you find anything out of the ordinary?"

"I think so." Donny picked up another piece of paper and handed it to Leo. "An extra delivery is being made at an airstrip outside of the city tomorrow night. Security is being increased. By cross checking it with another company I determined that a car would be there to collect a passenger."

"How is this important? It could just be your everyday business deal." Said Raph as he looked over some of the pages nearest him.

"True. But this much security suggests someone very important."

"Don, this doesn't tell us if it's Shredder coming into town." Sighed Leo.

"No, but the plane is flying in from the Mojave Desert. Last night a strange light was reported being seen over the same region. A light which was getting closer to the earth."

"You think that strange light is a space ship?"

"I examined the video footage. The light spectrum is the same as a transmat beam." His brothers were all staring at him now. Leo was the one who broke the silence.

"You find anything on this 'Triad'?" Leo did not want to admit that the Shredder could be back. Best to switch topics.

"Nothing. Not a single whisper of a triad or anything remotely close." Sighed Donny. "If this Triad exists then only a select few know about it." Leo nodded in understanding.

"Anything else?"

"Just one. I have an idea on how we might get some more information." He had his brothers full attention again. "We need to get ears in Karai's personal rooms. I can't hack into her personal files. But if we got a listening devise in there we'd be able to get a good grasp on what was going on. Maybe even narrow down who sent the message." His brothers were looking at him like he had gone mad.

"So let me get this straight. You want us to break into Foot HQ, find Karai's private rooms, plant a bug, then get out all without being seen?" asked Raph looking totally unconvinced.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"You're nuts." He growled. He looked between his brothers. Mikey was still staring at Donny, his mouth hanging wide open. Leo was staring down at the file that was still spread across the coffee table. Was he seriously considering this?

"It's a long shot, I know..."

"A long shot?" interrupted Raph, "No, this is an Atlantic travel leap. It just ain't possible. She'll know we're coming before we're three blocks away."

"I considered that."

"Of course you did." Raph threw his hands up in the air. They were all gonna end up dead. And they called him reckless.

Silence rang through the lair. Each of the brothers thinking over what had just been proposed. Could they really do it? Was it possible?

"Sewers?" said Mikey breaking the silence. The other three looked at their youngest brother like he'd said something absurd.

"No." Leo answered. "Karai will have them covered." He said shaking his head.

"The subway tracks." Mikey offered.

"After the fiasco of shredder's launch. I'd be surprised if she didn't nuke them." Said Donny shaking his head. That was his first thought.

"Air attack." Mikey said in desperation.

The brothers were looking at Mikey again. Would Karai be looking at the sky? Knowing how paranoid she was about security it was still a possibility.

Leo looked at Donny asking silently if it were a plausible solution. He shrugged and looked down at his file. Raph couldn't believe this. They were actually thinking of going ahead with this.

"This is stupid." He mumbled, shaking his head.

"We've done worse." Said Leo.

"We've always had a plan B."

"We'll consider this plan C." He smiled. The look on Raph's face was priceless.

"Were you listening to anything I said? Foot HQ! Karai! Undecteded!"

"Bro, we're ninja." Shrugged Mikey like it was no big deal.

"So are they!" they just weren't listening. Come to think of it when did he become the voice of reason? The world had gone upside down and back to front and he hadn't even noticed.

"We can do this Raph. We have to." Pleaded Leo.

"You better have a damn good plan then!" he growled as he got to his feet and walked to the dojo.

His brothers watched him leave, watching the door to the dojo close shut. Raphael's music coming on shortly after, the solid thud thud of fists against the heavy bag. Leo turned back to Donny. "You heard him, we better have a damn good plan." Donny only grinned in response.

-TMNT-


	5. Chapter 5

AN: sorry about such a long delay in the update. I got carried away with my other storey I'm writing for Burn Notice. Hope you enjoy.

-TMNT-

"Do you really think this is going to work?" asked Raphael.

"It has to," said Leo, not looking back at his brother.

"That wasn't what I asked."

"Fine, yes I think this will work." Leo sighed. If he was truthful this was one of their more elaborate plans, but he had complete faith in Donny.

"Tell me again why you didn't just give us jet packs?" asked Mikey.

"I don't even trust you with a drivers licence," laughed Donny. "Gliders are safer. They're quieter and there won't be any heat signatures. They should be undetectable."

"Should be?" questioned Raph.

"I'm 99%, well 97%, okay, 95% sure that we'll be undetectable."

Raphael stared at his brainy brother. This did not bode well if Donny couldn't even decide how positive he was on their success.

"Come on, when has Donny ever guided us wrong?" asked Leo as he strapped on his backpack that held the fold away glider.

"How about the time when his flash grenade backfired?" pointed out Raphael.

"Or the time, the brakes failed on the sewer slider," said Mikey.

"Or the time-"

"Hey! Standing right here. This will work. I'm sure," said Donny trying to defend himself as he pulled his night vision goggles on.

"Everybody ready?" asked Leo.

"Synchronising watches," laughed Mikey.

Raphael groaned as he walked to the edge of the roof of the high rise they were on. In the distance he could see the Foot HQ. They each had their separate routes and landing points. They couldn't go together as that would increase the risk of being spotted.

"Alright then, Raph get going you have the longest route," said Leo.

"Don't I know it."

Raph leaped off the building, the air whipping round his face, his bandana flowing out behind him. He might love riding anything with an engine, breaking all speeding laws. But free falling, that was a rush. Having nothing between you and the ground, nothing to stop you.

Then you pull the trigger and suddenly you're levelling out and rising. The ground gets further away and you're flying.

-TMNT—

Donatello could see the Foot HQ, He had thirty seconds before he landed.

"Everybody ready?" he called over his headset. Three replies' came back. Each of his brother's was in position to land. "EMP now."

He pressed the button on his control panel which would let off an electromagnetic pulse. It would effectively turn off any electrical devise within a five block radius, including the Foot HQ security systems. They now had an approximate ten seconds to get in the building before the Foot's backup generator kicked in.

Donatello took out some specially charged shurikens. Throwing them at his target window, he retracted his glider at the same time as they blew. Glass blew outwards towards him, covering his head he dived through, landing with his hands outstretched he rolled until he was on his feet and in a defensive stance. Hoping with everything he had that no foot soldiers were in the near vicinity.

Lady luck was on his side tonight. Flicking on his radio he was ready to go.

-TMNT—

"_EMP now" _sounded Donny's voice over the headset.

Leo watched as the surrounding buildings went dark and the streetlamps went off. This was it, the moment of truth. He was above the roof garden, time to drop in. He retracted the glider, dropping the last couple of feet to the ground.

He stayed still, listening to the surroundings. Waiting. Standing up straighter, he looked around. The garden was empty, silent. He'd fought here before, twice in fact. He only hoped he and his brothers would be able to escape tonight without making it a third time.

-TMNT—

Mikey heard Donny's voice over the headset. Showtime.

His entry point was easy. The north side, ventilation shaft. Of course he had to get out the shaft as well. All within ten seconds. More than that and Karai's security systems would be back up and he would be one dead turtle.

One chance.

He pulled in his wings, crashing through the vent. Sliding down the shaft until he came to a halt. He kicked down hard on the join between two panels, so he could access the room below. His nun chucks out, he waited.

Then it came, the first foot soldier. He spun one chuck, hitting the ninja in the head. The ninja crashed to the floor unconscious.

"That was too easy," smirked Mikey.

Creeping to the door he peered out, seeing a clear corridor he made his way to the stairs. He had to get to the top floor. Boss always had the top floor.

-TMNT—

Raph heard Don on the headset. This was it, now or never. It would either work or it wouldn't. He hoped it did, he didn't fancy dying today.

Out of all his brothers he was coming in at the lowest point. He had more floors to climb before he reached Karai's quarters. More chances he would run into people.

Throwing the charges out they crashed into the side of the building exploding as they hit the glass. He had managed to blow out six windows on one floor, if that wasn't distraction enough he didn't know what was. it should cover Donny's explosive entrance and his own. Using another charge on a window a floor above, he retracted the glider, crashing through the glass to land in a crouch on a desk.

Outside he could hear people running, listening carefully in case someone should decide to enter this room. But they kept running, nobody had noticed this explosion when six had detonated on the floor below.

Leaping down to the floor, he waited until he couldn't hear anyone outside before he exited the room. Pulling out more explosives, he attached them to any electrical points he saw. If there was one thing he was good at it, it was blowing stuff up.

-TMNT-


	6. Chapter 6

Donatello had reached the outside door to Karai's quarters. With any luck Leo would have entered by the roof and should be opening the door from the inside right about...

...now.

"Donny," smirked Leo as he opened the door wider. This was a much better plan than having Donny crack the locks from the outside, quicker to.

"Leo," said Donny as he rushed inside, heading straight to the large desk where a fancy looking computer sat. Taking out his PDA he hooked up and started typing away. Just because he couldn't access Karai's personal files from an outside source didn't mean he couldn't do it from inside.

Leo turned his back on his brother, looking out into the corridor he waited for Mikey and Raph. Mikey had the cameras in his pack, he couldn't do anything until then except keep the way clear.

-TMNT—

Only one more flight of stairs to go. He'd only ran into a couple of ninja's since entering the building. He guessed whatever was happening at the airfield really was important for there to be this few left behind. Good luck for them, bad luck for Karai.

He could see Leo at the end of the hall, not much further now.

"About time," said Leo standing back from the door.

"Hey I had six floors to climb," whined Mikey as he passed into the office.

"Only six?" questioned Leo arching an eye ridge. Mikey stared at him opened mouthed. "Come on, just get to work setting those camera's."

"On it bossman," grinned Mikey

"Don't call me that," sighed Leo. Every day they thought of new nicknames for him, each one worse than the last.

Leo turned to look back down the hall. Raph had entered the building ten floors down. He should be here any moment now, Mikey having cleared most of the way. Unless he ran into trouble, which considering this was Raph he was talking about that was a high possibility.

He looked back to Don and Mikey, they were busy doing what they were supposed to be doing. He should stay here, not deviate from the plan. Wasn't he always telling Raphael to not deviate from the plan? But he hated to just wait, he wasn't good at it.

He was getting a really bad feeling about this.

-TMNT—

Raphael was in the staircase leading to the top floor, he'd come across a few foot soldiers but not many. Having the element of surprise he was able to take them out quickly and move on. Once he got to the sixth floor from the top he started to see evidence of Mikey. Bodies already littered the steps. Leaping over them he carried on up.

One floor to go, he pulled out his last charge and set it in the middle of the step. This would blow a nice hole in the stairwell; make it more difficult for any ninja's following him.

"Now that is not nice," said a female voice from above him.

Raphael jumped back, his sais out and ready. Looking up to the ceiling he saw a near skeletal woman looking back down at him. She was hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"What are you?" she asked tilting her head to the side like a cat. Her voice made Raphael shiver, it felt like tiny needles were biting into his skin.

"What am I? What the hell are you?" he growled back gripping his sais tighter.

The woman let go of the ceiling, turning in midair to land on her feet in a crouch. Her long white hair falling in front of her face, flicking it back she stood up straight. She towered over Raphael. She was so thin, like the wind would knock her over. Her skin was tight and so pale it looked translucent. Her eyes were such a pale blue that they blended in with the white of her eyes.

"No minion talks to me like that," she hissed.

"Well I ain't your minion."

"We shall see."

The woman leaped at Raphael knocking him back into the wall, all his breath knocked out of him. He couldn't believe that someone who looked that frail could be that strong.

Raphael didn't get a chance to ponder this, he was being thrown through the air, landing on his shell on the next flight of stairs. Rolling to his feet he pulled out a shuriken and threw it at the charge, setting off the explosion. Not waiting to see if the crazy lady was caught up in the blast he turned and ran up the remaining flight of stairs. Flinging open the door that would lead into the final corridor he dashed through.

Leo was standing just outside the office door.

"Raph…"

"Time to go," interrupted Raphael as he kept running towards his brother.

A crash sounded from behind him, he didn't turn round to have a look. He knew what was there.

"Raph look out!" shouted Leo. He was already running towards his brother as the door to the stairs flew off its hinges. A white blur was rushing towards his brother, he wouldn't get there in time.

He watched as Raphael was knocked off his feet and sent flying into the wall. His brother slid to the floor, unmoving.

Leo drew his katanas out rushing towards the woman that now stood in the place that Raphael had once been. She looked up at him, with such a look that he knew if looks could kill he'd be dead right now.

He reached Raphael and stood between him and this unknown woman.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Sinikka of the ruling Triad. Emperoress of the Lone Planets and you shall call me Master," she all but shouted at him.

"I don't think so," smirked Leo.

Small movements at his feet alerted him to Raphael stirring. Leave it to Raph to find out if the Triad was real by actually running into one of them. Guess tonight wasn't a total waste. Of course that also meant that the Shredder was back.

One problem at a time, first get his brothers out safely, then deal with the Ice Princess, then the Shredder.

"You cannot deny me," snapped Sinikka.

"Watch me." Leo lunged at the woman his swords at the ready. The woman leaped backwards so she was out of reach. Leo lunged again, but she did the same. Every time he came close to her, he found she wasn't there. She was so fast, not even the Shredder was that fast.

Suddenly she went very rigid, a high pitched scream coming from her mouth. "Chew on that bitch!" growled Raphael from behind her. He pulled out his sai from the middle of her back. If she was an Utrom in a tin can then his sai should have pierced her fleshy body.

Her body arched backwards, her arms going wide. Her screams turned into a hiss. She turned and glared at Raphael, her eyes glowing with rage. She screamed something in a language he couldn't understand, before her fist connected with his head. He didn't feel a thing.

Leo was running again, with one hit Sinikka had sent Raphael across the hall and through the window. In a single move his katanas were sheathed and he was leaping out of the high-rise and plummeting towards earth, Raphael in his sight. He brought his arms closer to his sides to pick up momentum. Just a little further. Reaching forward he crashed into his brother, one arm gripping him tight the other reaching for the button that would allow his glider to expand.

His wings shot out and their rapid decent slowed. But it wasn't enough. The glider couldn't support the weight of both of them. Leo tried to level out, tried to catch an updraft. He had to do something or they would both end up as road kill.

The ground was coming closer and closer. They were still going too fast. Swerving into an alley he hoped there were some open dumpsters. Anything to soften the landing slightly. Of course he flew straight into a clothes line. His grip on Raphael loosened and he found he couldn't keep a hold of his brother.

He fell to the ground, landing on the glider wings. He couldn't help but think as he got his breath back that Donny was going to be so mad at him if he'd broken them.

Pulling off the straps that held the glider pack to his shell he staggered back to his feet. Looking up to the sky and towards the Foot HQ he saw two black objects flying towards him. Donny and Mikey had gotten out okay, now he just had to find Raph.

-TMNT-


End file.
